Nuestra Historia
by Hinata Teikoku DenKare
Summary: Con una bruja como madre y la ausencia de su padre con un recuerdo traumante de su infancia Hinata decide solo a él abrirle su corazón, solo frente a él llorar, solo luchar por él. Menma x Hinata de "pasado, presente ¿pasado?" .
1. ¿Por donde empezar?

hola hola!

a qui les traigo la historia de Menma y Hinata en "pasado,presente ¿pasado?", los que no lo han leído, les invito a leerlo hasta ahora va ¿bien?, bueno eso me han dicho los comentarios xD, espero les guste, la iré subiendo poco a poco.

por ahora solo es la introducción.

No se si los personajes me queden bien pero tratare de hacerlos a ambos pervertidos y a Hinata le iré quitando lo agresiva, pero solo enfrente de su hijo y de Menma XD

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama, ¡YA NO LE VENDAN PASTO! xD

* * *

Se inclino frente a un árbol de ciruelos que tenía escrito en su tronco Namizake Hinata y Namizake Kiyoshi, su amada esposa y su querido hijo, llevaba un ramón de flores, Crisantemos, que simbolizan una larga vida, las dejo frente al árbol, después se recargo en el árbol y saco un cigarrillo, encendió la flama de su encendedor, una ráfaga de viento cálida y refrescante a la vez, soplo sobre su rostro y el encendedor se apago al momento de acercarlo al cigarro, lo volvió a encender y de nuevo la ráfaga de viento soplo y se volvió a apagar, sonrió.

-está bien, ya entendí-dijo rendido volviendo a guardar tanto el cigarrillo como el encendedor en su bolsillo y vio al hermoso cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes blancas.

Era un día soleado, perfecto para un día de campo, una cita con tu novio/novia, un día en familia o inclusive para una fiesta, pero él no quería nada de eso ¿por qué? Simple, no tenia con quien, ¿un día de campo solo? Ni que fuera un perro abandonado, ¿una cita con su novia? No tenia, y no quería a otra que no fuera _ella _¿un día familiar? si estuvieran en la misma dimensión… tal vez ¿una fiesta? No le gustan las fiestas, las odia… amenos que sirvan ramen, claro.

Además hoy era un día un tanto deprimente para él, hoy era un viernes 11 de julio, ¿Por qué un 11 de julio es un día tan especial y deprimente para Menma Namizake?, pues verán, desafortunadamente hoy un 11 de julio perdió al amor de su vida, es cierto que era agresiva, también que era demasiado posesiva con él y sin mencionar su grado de perversión, que desafortunadamente, según Kushina, se le pego a él, pero él la amaba, la amaba con toda su alma, amaba su perversión y sus celos le fascinaban, sin mencionar que era una preciosura de mujer, porque Hyuga Hinata podía ser todo pero menos fea.

Todo el mundo la tenía en un concepto de niña malcriada, grosera, pedante, pervertida, exhibicionista, malhumorada y un sin fin de cosas que él muy bien sabía que no eran ciertas, bueno no todas, solo él la llego a conocer lo suficiente, conocía sus temores y sus gustos, sus ambiciones y sus sueños, al igual que conocía el porqué de sus acciones, la razón por la cual evitaba a la gente, el porqué de ese mal genio que tenia, la razón del porqué dormía abrazándose a sí misma.

Cada año desde que hizo el trato con Nozomi, regresaba al mismo árbol con un ramo de crisantemos, la extrañaba, al igual que a su hijo Kiyoshi, de hecho por ellos hacia todo esto, porque no quería perderlos, no de nuevo, tenía la oportunidad de traerlos de nuevo a la vida, tendría a su esposa y a su hijo a su lado, para Menma, Kiyoshi era su espíritu y Hinata era su pequeña balanza que lo hacía salir adelante sin retroceder, pero ya no le bastaba con su simple recuerdo, él los quería tener entre sus brazos, solo así volvería a vivir.

Porqué Menma Namizake no era nada sin ellos.

-no te preocupes-le dijo un hombre con máscara de gato, sudadera blanca y pelo azulado, sentado en una rama del árbol de ciruelos-ya falta poco… solo cumple con tu parte… y yo cumpliré con la mía-le dijo mientras saltaba del árbol y se ponía a su lado.

-de qué demonios estas hablando-le contesto con el seño fruncido-aun falta que tus hermanas se preparen para lo que viene-desvió la mirada y puso sus manos tras la nuca.

-háblame de ellos-le pidió Nozomi.

-ya sabes la historia… ¿para qué quieres que te la cuente?-le dijo con tristeza Menma.

-conozco tu historia… pero no la versión completa-se sentó en el pasto a lado de él-tenemos tiempo-.

Menma sus piro pesadamente-¿por dónde empezar?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿cómo la conociste?-le pregunto Nozomi.

-en la academia… digamos que hay empezó… _nuestra historia_-.

* * *

Ok no esta muy largo pero como ya lo dije solo es la introducción.

acepto sugerencias, criticas y comentarios :D.


	2. Corazón roto

**De nuevo les traigo la continuación :D gracias por sus comentarios**

**Espero y les guste, les advierto que estaba un poco sentimental al escribirlo XD**

* * *

escritura:

**Conversación de Menma y Nozomi.**

_pensamientos_

_pequeños flas back_

(notas del autor)

* * *

_**CORAZÓN ROTO**_

.

.

.

Una niña pequeña de 10 años, cabello largo azulado, ojos perlados y piel blanca como la nieve que tenía una sudadera crema algo holgada y abierta dejando ver una blusa ombliguera que dejaba a simple vista su vientre plano, unos zapatos de piso, un short corto hasta el muslo, lloraba encerrada en el armario de la academia, los truenos eran imparables y la asustaban, eran similares a los de aquel día, aun tenía la sensación de la sangre en sus manos y la aterrorizaba más, teniendo presente aquel traumático recuerdo haciéndola desconfiar de todo el mundo y siendo agresiva para evadir a la gente repitiéndose a sí misma "_nadie debe verme llorar_".

Las lagrimas llenas de dolor y tristeza llenaban y ensuciaban su rostro, todos sus compañeros habían salido a comprar algo o a jugar con la lluvia, pero ella ya no quería jugar, no tenía ganas de reír, no tenía ganas hablar, solo quería llorar, no quería que nadie más que ella estuvieran en su pequeño mundo, no le importaba nada más que ella, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera su dolor.

El mundo shinobi puede llegar a ser cruel, eso lo sabía, pero no estaba consciente de que grado, ahora estaba decepcionada de la vida, de su padre, de su clan, inclusive decepcionada de su propia madre, ahora estaba sola, eso lo sabía bien.

Los sollozos inundaron el salón entero, los truenos se hacían más fuertes haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de miedo, sostenía sus piernas con sus brazos y hundía su cabeza en sus rodillas, de pronto escucho la puerta del salón abrirse, detuvo sus sollozos de inmediato, escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia el armario pero se desviaron a la ventana, cuando escucho que los pasos se alejaban y la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar, una vez más empezó a llorar y a sollozar, de pronto la puerta del armario se abrió de repente, ella abrió los ojos plato y un niño de cabellera negra y ojos azules la observaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y angustia.

-sabía que de nuevo estabas llorando-le dijo serio-no te vi en el jardín y _me preocupe por ti_-el niño la jalo de la mano hasta abrazarla, ella no hizo nada, esas palabras se quedaron en su cabeza.

_Me preocupe por ti._

-sé lo que te sucedió… mi padre me lo conto-la estrecho más en sus brazos.

_Me preocupe por ti._

-tu familia no sabe lo valiosa que eres-abrió los ojos como plato.

_Me preocupe por ti._

-no te preocupes todo estará bien-le dijo acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza, como su mama lo hacía cuando él estaba asustado, la pequeña reacciono y se separo de él bruscamente.

-te estas burlando de mi verdad baka-le dijo con el seño fruncido.

-yo nunca aria eso-le aseguro el pequeño.

-no mientas yo te conozco muy bien… solo te la pasas coqueteando con todas las chicas del salón-le dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

-así que… si notas mi presencia-susurro el pequeño feliz, después sonrió-me alegra saber eso-sonrió de oreja a oreja haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara

-vete de aquí-le dijo empujándolo e intento cerrar de nuevo el armario.

-no me iré de aquí-le dijo el niño poniendo los dedos en el armario y forcejeando con la pequeña para que no lo cerrara.

-¡no, déjame sola! ¡Yo no necesito de ti! ¡No quiero tu lástima!-le grito derramando algunas lagrimas logrando al fin cerrar el armario.

-no es lástima, tú me preocupas-le contesto el niño tratando de abrir el armario-tu no eras así, siempre sonreías, tienes una bella sonrisa que tiene que ser vista por todos-la pequeña se sorprendió y se sonrojo-por favor abre la puerta-le rogo el niño.

Lo medito un tiempo y aun dudosa abrió el armario, pero el timbre sonó y él se alejo desilusionado, cuando ella estuvo completamente afuera trato de hablarle pero él se acercaba a una pelirosa.

-¡Sakura-chan que hermosos ojos tienes!-se le acerco el niño.

-¡M-Menma-kun!-exclamo sonrojada la pelirosa, a lo que Hinata frunció el seño enojada.

-¡_bastardo!_-pensó enojada.

**-espera, espera-lo interrumpió Nozomi-¿le coqueteabas a las niñas estando enamorado de ella?-le pregunto con un tono de sorpresa y desaprobación.**

**-yo siempre fui muy atractivo, no iba a dejar desaprovechar esa oportunidad-se excuso Menma alzando los brazos.**

**-eres un pervertido-dijo Nozomi cruzado de brazos.**

**-jeje… pero aun así… yo se que ella sentía algo por mi-dijo perdiendo de nuevo su vista en el horizonte.**

_Me preocupe por ti._

Se sonrojo al recordar esas palabras dichas por él, pero aun así siguió con el seño fruncido y se dirigió a su asiento.

-¡Hinata! MIAU-le "saludo" Kiba.

-¡MUEVETE IMBECIL!-le grito enojada y le golpeo en la cabeza haciéndole un gran chichón.

-Hinata no es necesario que seas tan agresiva-le dijo Shino matando a una hormiga.

-cállate estúpido insecto-le dijo enojada mientras se sentaba.

-no tenias que ser tan dura conmigo-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos como cascadas.

De lejos un par de azabaches rodeados de chicas los veían.

-Hinata siempre es muy agresiva-dijo uno de los azabaches de ojos ónix, sonrió ladino-pero eso no le quita lo hermosa-dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Menma la vio como se sentaba y subía los pies a la mesa dándole un aire de niña mala, cómo le alzaba el dedo de en medio a Ino por decirle amablemente que bajara los pies, suspiro deprimido y pesadamente.

-Hina-chan-susurro preocupado.

-nunca te hará caso lo sabes-le recordó-aun que trates de acercarte a ella… mejor concéntrate en otras mujeres… mujeres bellas-dijo seductoramente guiñándole el ojo a una de las chicas que cayó redondita ante su encanto.

-Hina-chan es diferente… siempre ha sido diferente a todas las demás-dijo con melancolía Menma.

-creí que te gustaba por lo amable que era-le dijo Sasuke con las manos en la cabeza.

-sí y así era antes… pero no sé porque… pero todo lo que ella hace me vuelve loquito-dijo con una cara de tonto enamorado- no me importa lo agresiva que sea… a mí me gusta-afirmo decidido.

Menma tenía razón, ella no era así, antes sonreía, jugaba y hablaba con sus amigas, era muy amable y no le gustaba ser pedante con las personas, amaba a su padre y a su madre, amaba a su hermanita y se sentía orgullosa de ella, su hermanita Hanabi era más fuerte que ella, pero eso fue antes, su primera meta fue superar a su hermana y lo logro con facilidad, amaba a su clan, estaba orgullosa de ser la líder del clan Hyuga, pero su clan no estaba orgullosa de ella.

* * *

La ojiperla regreso sola a su casa, pensando en lo que aquel niño le había dicho:"Me preocupe por ti", se sonrojo de tan solo recordarlo, nadie se preocupaba por ella, mucho menos los desconocidos.

No sabe como sucedió ni como su vida cambio drásticamente, su madre Hanako, era el peor miedo de Hinata Hyuga, cuando su padre murió poco después de que cumpliera los 8 años, su madre se metió en una especie de depresión, le pegaba por todo y la castigaba sin motivo alguno, nunca supo la razón, pensó que sería algo temporal, pero se dio cuenta que ese sufrimiento seria eterno a quel día. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Flash back

Llevaba a lo mucho tres días secuestrada, estaba asustada tenía los ojos vendados y le habían hecho algo para que no pudiera usar su Byakugan, de verdad estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer, un tipo la traía cargando como costal de papas y la llevo de una habitación a otra, sintió en su espalda algo frio, solido y plano (no es Sakura XD), le quitaron la venda de sus ojos, cerró los ojos con fuerza ya que una luz blanca la deslumbro por completo, vio a un hombre vestido de doctor con una jeringa en la mano y a otro poniéndose una guantes de hule.

-es una lástima que tengas que morir tan joven-le dijo con malicia el que se acomodaba los guantes.

-pero tu familia no quiso pagar el rescate-respondió el otro-creo que más de medio millón de yenes es mucho para tu vida-Hinata abrió los ojos como plato y una lagrima amarga cayó en su mejilla.

Final flash back

-todos son unos bastardos-susurro enojada y con los ojos rojos.

-otra vez estas llorando-escucho detrás de ella, abrió los ojos como plato y volteo, Menma estaba parado atrás de ella, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Baka… ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-me aseguraba que a mi hime no le pasara nada-Hinata se sonrojo y se quedo inmóvil, Menma se acerco y tomo uno de sus mechones azulados y aspiro su aroma-tu cabello están largo como el de mi madre-le dijo enredando el mechón en su dedo-me gusta tu cabello-le susurro al oído sonrojándola más.

-¿q-qué…?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Hinata-oneesama-se escucho la voz inocente de una niñita, Hinata volteo y vio a su hermana menor Hanabi de 6 años recién cumplidos.

-Hanabi… ¿Qué estas haciendo a qui?-le pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-Oka-sama salió y me dejo sola-contesto la niñita, Hinata suspiro pesadamente y se acerco a ella, le puso una mano en su cabeza.

-¿quiere ir a casa?-le pregunto, a lo que la pequeña asintió con la cabeza-bien vámonos-le dijo empezando a caminar pero Hanabi le extendió sus brazos.

-cárgame-le pidió la pequeña, Hinata la levanto y la acomodo entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar.

-Hina-chan-le hablo de pronto Menma.

-¿qué quieres?-le contesto sin voltearse. Menma se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

-desde hoy eres mi novia-Hinata se sorprendió y Hanabi volteo a ver al niño e hizo una mueca de confusión-solo quería que lo supieras-dijo con una sonrisa zurrona, una ráfaga de viento movió los cabellos azul metálico de Hinata y los castaños de Hanabi, cuando Menma desapareció de su vista Hanabi vio a su hermana que se mantenía callada.

-¿onee-sama que es una novia?-le pregunto confundida Hanabi pero Hinata no le contesto y se siguió de largo con una Hanabi confundida en sus brazos.

-_¿con que así juegas con las niñas he?_-pensó con el seño fruncido.

* * *

Cuando Hinata llego a su casa encontró a su mama, que vestía un kimono blanco ajustado a su bien definido cuerpo, con el cabello suelto del mismo color que el de Hinata que le llegaba a los muslos, piel más bronceada y ojos característicos del clan Hyuga, parada enfrente de la puerta esperándola con los brazos cruzados.

-¿quién es él?-le pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué dejaste sola a Hanabi?-le pregunto de igual forma con el seño fruncido.

-¡no me cambies de tema y contesta!-le dijo casi a gritos.

-¡si tu no me contestas yo tampoco tengo porque hacerlo!-le grito con el mismo tono.

PLASSSS.

Una mejilla marcada con una mano, una Hanabi con las manos en los ojos llenándose de lágrimas y una Hanako con la mano levantada.

-¡A MI NO ME CONTESTAS ASÍ!-le grito Hanako furiosa.

-¡ERES UN MALDITA BRUJA!-le contesto Hinata.

-¡AHORA MISMO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE ES SER UNA MALDITA BRUJA!-le grito sacando un kunai de su Kimono.

-¡OKA-SAMA NO POR FAVOR!-grito Hanabi asustada y veía como tomaba a Hinata de su sudadera y la aventaba al suelo.

-¡CALLATE!-le grito a Hanabi empujándola- ¡VETE A TU CUARTO!-le grito mientras estaba arriba de Hinata tomando uno de sus mechones.

-¡NOOOOO!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡HANABI OBEDECE!-le grito Hinata tirada en el suelo boca abajo, Hanabi la vio a los ojos y Hinata le sonrió para transmitirle seguridad y con lagrimas en los ojos Hanabi corrió a su habitación y se encerró.

Una vez escucho la puerta de Hanabi recorrerse empezó a forcejear con su mama, se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con ella, su mama trataba de cortar su cabello pero Hinata se defendía.

_-me gusta tu cabello-._

Con su voz en su cabeza, recordando lo que le había dicho.

_-me gusta tu cabello-._

Defendió lo que al él más le gustaba de ella.

_-me gusta tu cabello-._

Llevándose rasguños y moretones.

_-me gusta tu cabello-._

Peleando contra las manos fuertes de su madre.

**-wooo-exclamo Nozomi-de verdad estaba enamorada de ti-le dijo sorprendido.**

**-si… y eso no es todo-le dijo Menma-aun que trato de defenderse no logro detener a su madre-dijo con tristeza.**

**-continua-le pidió Nozomi.**

* * *

Después de la larga lucha contra su madre, Hinata fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, llevaba rato ahí acostada, no comió ni seno nada aun que se moría de hambre, no quería ver a es bruja que decía ser su mama, después de que ella terminara de cortar cada mechón de su cabello hasta que quedo tan corto como el de un hombre, tomo cada mechón y se lo llevo a su habitación dejándolo a lado de su cama, se abrazo a sí misma preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Qué había hecho ella para que su madre la tratara de esa manera? Lloro y lloro hasta que casi se quedo dormida, pero llamaron a su habitación.

-o-onee-sama-llamo tímidamente Hanabi.

-adelante-dijo Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas, definitivamente su hermana no podía verla llorar, su hermana entro y se sorprendió al ver lo corto que su cabello había quedado, llevaba un osito de felpa, mismo que su padre Hiashi les había regalado a cada una, pero en una descarga de furia por parte de su madre, el osito de Hinata había quedado hecho trisas y en la basura sin posibilidad de recuperarlo.

-¿quieres que oto-chan te abrase?-le pregunto dudosa, así le había puesto a su osito en memoria de su padre, Hinata negó con la cabeza y le hizo espacio en su cama, Hanabi se recostó a su lado y se acurruco en sus brazos-los extraño-susurro Hanabi con la voz quebrada-extraño a papa… y extraño a mama… a la que nos cantaba en las noches… a la que nos regalaba caricias-dijo empezando a derramar lagrimas.

-tontita-le dijo Hinata acariciando su cabellera-ahora yo soy mama-le susurro al oído y Hanabi se quedo dormida.

Recordó lo que ese niño le había dicho.

_-desde hoy eres mi novia-._

Con esas palabras en su cabeza se quedo dormida

Al día siguiente en la academia.

Todos se sorprendieron al verla con el cabello corto, parecía niño, si no fuera porque su forma de vestir era muy femenina asegurarían de que era niño, ella fulmino con su mirada a todos los que la miraban.

-¿tengo monos en la cara o que les pasa?-pregunto con el seño fruncido a lo que todos desviaron su mirada sudando frio.

-H-Hina-chan-susurro Menma sorprendido.

-¡Menma-kun!-le hablo una chica tratando de llamar su atención-ven siéntate aquí conmigo-le dijo jalándolo de su brazo.

Hinata vio la escena y frunció el seño, se acerco a ellos que ya estaban sentados, cuando estuvo frente a ellos, tomo a Menma de los hombros y se sentó en su regazo quedando cara a cara con él, Menma se sonrojo.

-H-Hina-chan… ¿q-qué estas h-haciendo?-pregunto nervioso.

-¡escuchen todos!- empezó a gritar-¡Menma Namizake queda prohibido a cualquier mujer!-Menma se sorprendió y todas las chicas empezaron a gritar enojadas-¡Menma es ahora propiedad de Hyuga Hinata!- sin que Menma se lo esperara ella junto sus labios cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, él abrió los ojos como plato y se sorprendió más al ver un liquido cristalino en los ojos de ella.

**-mediante ese beso… ella me pedía a gritos ayuda… me pedía que no la abandonara… me daba su confianza-le explico a Nozomi-y yo… desde ese día… me comprometí… con ella y desde entonces… fui parte de su pequeño mundo-.**

Él también cerró los ojos y la abrazo de la cintura, transmitiéndole todo lo que ella necesitaba.

* * *

**Espero y les este gustando y si esta algo triste pero ahí que explicar la actitud de Hinata y poner drama a la historia y mucho, mucho romance.**

**si quieren pronto la conti + de 5 reviews = conti rapida.**

**nos estamos leyendo :D**


	3. Distancia

**Hola, me tarde lo se, perdón pero tubo algunos problemas y me deprimí un poquitin, pero ya a qui esta la conty espero y les guste.**

**Por cierto tenia que poner anti-Sakura hace tiempo que no lo hago y no soy fan de la plasta rosa :P**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

escritura:

**Conversación de Menma y Nozomi.**

_pensamientos_

_pequeños flash back_

(notas del autor)

* * *

**Distancia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menma regresaba de la academia y se dirigía a su casa, habían pasado dos años desde que se metió en el pequeño mundo de una inocente niña que resulto ser la mujer de sus sueños, tanto de pesadillas como de románticos y pervertidos sueños húmedos.

No era porque fuera un pervertido, en realidad el no pensaba en cosas pervertidas, pero como no pensar ese tipo de cosas si a cada momento cierta diosa morena se sentaba en sus piernas acercándose más de lo debido a cierto amigo descontrolado mismo que amenazaba con salir al ver que la delantera de su novia estaba empezando a crecer.

Suspiro pesadamente, odiaba la pre-adolescencia, pero que se le podía hacer, de pronto alguien lo rodeo del cuello y dejo caer todo su peso en él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hina-chan!-dijo un poco entusiasmado-_debí de invocarla_-pensó con burla.

-hoy seré tu escolta-le dijo decidida con una sonrisa, muy rara la vez sonreía o más bien solo sonreía para él.

-¿escolta?-pregunto confundido, ella subió sus piernas rodeando la cintura del moreno haciendo que se sonrojara un poco al sentir los pechos recién formados de Hinata.

-una princesa no debe de andar sola en la calle-.

-¿he?-.

-solo quiero que no le suceda nada a mi hime-dijo Hinata apretando su cachete.

-Di clado-contesto Menma con una gotita en la cabeza mientras la ojiperla le apretaba sus cachetes.

Inesperadamente Hinata frunció su seño y soltó los cachetes de Menma.

-¿Qué sucede Hina-chan?-.

-ahí viene la huérfana-contesto desviando la mirada enojada, Menma volteo y vio a una pelirosa acercarse.

**Menma y Nozomi caminaban en un rio de la aldea del arroz.**

**-nunca supe el porqué pero Sakura-chan y Hina-chan nunca se llevaron bien por más que lo intente simplemente no simpatizaban- dijo acercándose a la orilla que tenía como protección un barandal.**

-Hola Menma-kun-lo saludo la pelirosa sonrojada.

-Hola Sakura-chan-respondió Menma.

-Tsk… Menma muévete o nunca vamos a llegar-se quejo Hinata.

-tal vez si te bajaras de su espalda llegarían más rápido a su destino—dijo Sakura con un poco de celos.

-nadie te pidió tu opinión plasta rosa-le contesto Hinata con el seño fruncido.

-no tienes el derecho como para llamarme así-le contesto Sakura.

-no porque tus padres sean los héroes de Konoha tengo que respetarte-.

-deberías de… ¿acaso no estas agradecido con ellos?-le pregunto con arrogancia.

-estoy agradecida con ellos… no con la perra de su hija-.

-¡HINATA!-llamo una voz potente tras de ella, Hinata abrió los ojos como plato, cuando volteo su madre estaba parada atrás de ella, enojada, Sakura sonrió con satisfacción y Menma se preocupo por ella.

-Oka-sama-susurro Hinata.

-vámonos-le ordeno, Hinata se bajo de la espalda de Menma, él la tomo de la mano antes de que se fuera pero ella negó con la cabeza y se soltó, él las vio partir angustiado, sabía que algo malo iba a suceder.

* * *

La vio de pieza a cabeza, sorprendido, era la primera vez desde que la conoció que la veía con su sudadera cerrada y unos pantalones largos en vez de sus típicos Shorts cortos hasta el muslo.

-¿Por qué tan cubierta?-le pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-hoy tenia frio-le contesto pasándole de largo.

-¿en un día soleado?-se giro para verla.

-si no te gusta no es mi problema-le contesto sentándose en su asiento.

-¿esa es Hinata?-le pegunto Sasuke sorprendido Menma asintió con la cabeza-¿y su short?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos en forma de cascada. Menma lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar cosas pervertidas con ella!-le grito con una venita en la cabeza, dirigió su vista hacia Hinata_-¿Por qué viene vestida así?-_se pregunto preocupado mientras veía como se sentaba nuevamente poniendo los pies en la mesa.

**-¿de verdad era tan raro que no llevara short?-le pregunto Nozomi.**

**-¡por supuesto que sí!-exclamo Menma-es como su marca personal… digámoslo así… era tan raro como tu sin tu mascara-le contesto con las manos alzadas.**

**-ya te die que no es una máscara-dijo rodando los ojos.**

**-sabía que algo le había sucedido-dijo pensativo. **

Ambos estaban encerrados en el armario, él la abrazaba de la cintura con los ojos cerrados sintiendo sus delicados labios rosando delicadamente por todo su rostro y ella recargaba sus manos en su pecho y con sus labios hacia ligeras caricias con los ojos cerrados, dio un ligero beso en su mejilla derecha y se fue acercando a sus labios que ya esperaban los suyos con impaciencia, listos para a saltar su boca, justamente cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, ella desvió su mirada haciendo que los labios de él cayeran en su mejilla, ella sonrió con picardía y el frunció el seño.

-no es justo-dijo con un puchero Menma.

**-No sé si lo hacía apropósito, pero me encantaba que hiciera eso-dijo Menma con cara de pervertido -creo que era para mantenerme asu lado… ya que me costaba trabajo para que me diera un beso-recargo su rostro en el barandal.**

**-ustedes dos eran pervertidos desde niños-dijo Nozomi sentado en el mismo barandal viendo el lago que estaba frente a él.**

-no va hacer cuando tú quieras-se quejo Hinata.

-¿estas enojada por qué no estoy en tu equipo?- dedujo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no… estoy enojada porque dejas a la señorita "soy huérfana ténganme lastima" colgarse de tu cuello-le contesto tratando de imitar una voz chillona con el seño fruncido.

-¿por qué te molesta tanto que me acerque a ella?-le pregunto con las manos en jarras.

-¿que no vez que ella solo esta de resbalosa contigo?- saliendo del armario—me da la impresión que a ti te agrada eso… y también estas muy feliz de estar en su equipo-esto último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-no debes de pensar eso-le dijo Menma acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano, cuando la pego a su cuerpo noto su seño fruncido pero de dolor que oculto después con su mirada neutra-¿has tenido pesadillas?-le pregunto para distraerla de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-la misma de siempre-contesto ella seguido de un pesado suspiro, en un rápido movimiento Menma le bajo el cierre de su sudadera dejando ver unas marcas rojas con forma de mano y unas heridas que dejarían cicatrices durante un largo tiempo, Hinata subió su cierre rápidamente, pero él ya las había visto.

-de nuevo te golpeo-siseo enojado con el seño fruncido.

-eso no te importa-contesto ella alejándose de él.

-si me importa-replico él-¿y esta vez porque fue? ¿Por qué no quisiste pelear con tu hermana? ¿O simplemente se le dio la regalada gana?-le pregunto casi a gritos.

-esta vez fue por otra cosa-contesto con la mirada triste abrazándose a sí misma. Menma se acerco a ella y la abrazo de la cintura.

-te quiero-le susurro al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-si claro-dijo Hinata separándose de él-mejor lárgate con tu huérfana-le dijo con el seño fruncido mientras se acercaba a su asiento y se sentaba, Menma se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás.

-no dudes de mi-le susurro y acariciaba sus hombros-yo te quiero mucho-le beso la cabeza-te tengo un regalo-le dijo emocionado y de la bolsa del pantalón saco un conejito de cristal y se lo puso en el cuello, cuando termino de ponérselo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella-cuando tengas miedo y no esté yo en ese momento, abrázalo con fuerza y piensa en mí… así ya no tendrás miedo-Hinata tomo al osito de cristal y lo observo después lo pego a su pecho.

-gracias-susurro con unas lagrimas en sus ojos y volteo a verlo perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que la hacían sentir segura-yo también te quiero-le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y besarlo con ternura, ambos se hundieron en un beso semi-inexperto llenándose de hermosos sentimientos, poco después sonó el timbre y los alumnos empezaron entrar, algunos cuantos observaban curiosos a sus dos compañeros que aun no despejaban sus labios mientras que una pelirosa miraba la escena con el seño fruncido.

**-era algo que siempre me dejaba acorralado… dudaba de lo que yo sentía por ella… dudaba de mi… pero nunca supe como demostrarle lo que yo sentía por ella.**

**-pero tú la amabas ¿no?… nunca te alejaste de ella-le contesto Nozomi.**

**-me hubiese gustado que así fuera siempre… pero yo sin darme cuenta… me aleje de ella… y la deje sola a su suerte-dijo triste aventando una piedra al rio.**

Había pasado un año desde que se habían convertido en genin, entre misiones y entrenamientos el tiempo de estar juntos se había reducido, eran raros los momentos en los que ambos podrían estar abrazados sin ninguna interrupción gustando de la presencia del uno al otro, pero Menma no se había dado cuenta de eso.

Mientras Hinata moría por dentro de tristeza, ya no tenía a quien opacara sus lágrimas, quien le susurrara que la quería y la hacía sentir segura, se estaba destrozando por dentro, para su des fortuna, se había hecho dependiente de Menma y ahora maldecía la hora en la que dejo que él la consolara, maldecía el día que confió en él.

Aun que no quería hacerlo, decidió olvidar lo que fue de ellos en su infancia, lo tomo como si fuera algo pasajero, ahora solo lo celaba porque tampoco quería a Sakura cerca de él ya que la mayor razón por la que se alejaron fue porque Sakura se esforzaba en alejarlos y ocupar el tiempo libre de Menma que bien podía dedicarle a ella, ahora ni siquiera quería conservar el osito que él le regalo, pero no podía deshacerse de él así que lo dejo arrimado en algún lugar de su habitación.

Llovía aquel día, ella tenía miedo, estaba sola en su casa no había nadie, y los relámpagos hacían eco en su habitación, se encerró en su pequeño armario y se abrazo a sí misma, un relámpago la hizo gritar y recostarse en el armario, levanto la cabeza y en la esquina del armario encontró el osito que él le había dado

_-cuando tengas miedo y no esté yo en ese momento, abrázalo con fuerza y piensa en mí… así ya no tendrás miedo-._

Tomo al osito y lo hundió en su pecho, un trueno la hizo gritar nuevamente recordando las palabras que le dijo un asesino hace 6 años.

_-no podrás matarme niña mocosa… morirás aquí igual que tu padre-._

Abrazo con fuerza el osito.

-Menma… ¿Dónde estas?… tengo miedo-susurro empezando a derramar lagrimas y sollozos-Menma-.

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque, un niño escuchaba su voz suplicante.

-Hinata-susurro preocupado viendo las gotas de lluvia caer.

* * *

**Espero y les este gustando, la verdad esta corto ya que lo quise actualizar ahora por que me iré de vacaciones tres o dos semanas y a donde voy no hay computadoras :P pero lo escribiré en mi libreta y cuando regrese a mi casita subo la conty :D**

**espero y me dejen sus hermosos reviews.**

**nos estamos leyendo :D**


End file.
